Noël Salvateur
by Lupinette
Summary: Un Noël comme les autres... Quoique...


**Disclaimer:** JKR est l'unique propriétaire des personnages que je lui ai emprunté, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Cadre:** Les Maraudeurs ont à peu près 21 ans.

**Musique:** "Save Me", de EdGuy, m'a beaucoup inspirée sur le thème de fond, je vous la recommande chaudement!

**Remerciements:** Sans ma chère beta, Loufoca, je ne serais rien. Elle fait un super boulot, big kiss!

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est rated M, ce n'est pas pour rien. Avis aux lecteurs vite choqués, passez votre chemin...

**Noël Salvateur **

- Comment vous dire ? Non !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi pas ?

Remus Lupin soupira, agacé.

- Parce que j'ai dit non. Peut-être faut-il que je me fasse comprendre autrement…

Il porta la main à sa baguette et toisa l'importune d'un regard menaçant. La demoiselle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, à la fois déçue et outrée.

Remus se désintéressa aussitôt des états d'âme de la jeune femme pour laisser son attention se perdre dans ce qui l'entourait.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Trop même. Majoritairement répartis en deux groupes, les sorciers produisaient un niveau sonore non négligeable. Les uns se trémoussaient en couples, en groupes, et même seuls sur la piste de danse au son des derniers tubes qui faisaient vibrer la communauté. Les autres discutaient de choses et d'autres, une assiette, ou un verre, ou les deux en main, non loin d'un somptueux buffet qui ne désemplissait pas.

Partout, des lampions de toutes les couleurs étaient suspendus dans l'air, pour la plupart reliés par des guirlandes, dont certaines étaient constituées de gui. Les sorciers s'embrassaient dessous volontairement ou à contrecœur, ces derniers ayant été victimes d'un piège. C'était surtout pour ça que Remus refusait catégoriquement de danser avec qui que ce soit.

Au beau milieu de tout ce monde en mouvement trônait un magnifique sapin. Des centaines de bougies le recouvraient et leurs flammes dansaient joyeusement. De la véritable neige était répartie çà et là sur les branches, maintenue magiquement sous sa forme poudreuse.

- Tu rêves, Lunard ?

- Non, là, vois-tu, je cherche le moyen de te faire payer très cher cette invitation forcée…

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents et planta une coupe de champagne dans la main de son ami.

- Allons, Remus, je t'amène au plus grand réveillon de Noël de Grande-Bretagne, et tu m'en veux ?

- Je devais passer ce réveillon avec mes parents, Sirius…

- Bah, tu les verras demain !

Remus soupira. Sirius n'était pas loin de la vérité, mais le lycanthrope se cherchait simplement une excuse. Il détestait les grands rassemblements qui l'obligeaient à côtoyer du monde, et surtout, ce que ses amis cherchaient constamment à provoquer, des membres de la gent féminine.

- Bon, reprit Sirius que le silence de Remus mettait mal à l'aise, cette rousse là-bas, elle a l'air gentille…

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, laisse tomber, coupa Remus.

- Très bien, très bien… Donc ça ne t'ennuie pas si je vais la voir ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Sirius sourit en se levant, et s'éloigna vers la rouquine précédemment désignée.

Remus soupira encore une fois, et ce ne serait pas la dernière de la soirée.

§X§

Les verres s'étaient succédés sans qu'il n'en ait fait le compte. Il savait qu'il allait le payer cher, mais sur le moment, il s'en fichait éperdument. Et puis, quitte à se soûler, autant le faire correctement. Il avisa une bouteille de champagne encore pleine et décida de se l'approprier. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant que ses jambes ne se décident à le porter, mais il se mit enfin debout et s'avança vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait ladite bouteille, titubant. Quand il eut posé la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise, des gouttes commencèrent à perler à ses tempes et sa salive se renouvela très rapidement. Empoignant la bouteille de champagne, il se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur la plus proche, et parvint miraculeusement à sortir discrètement. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de savourer son exploit. La bouteille toujours en main, il courut vers les buissons droit devant lui, tomba à genoux tant sa tête tournait et rendit tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité pendant la soirée.

Sa lucidité revenant peu à peu, il se trouva minable au possible. Il était à quatre pattes dans l'herbe enneigée, la bouche pas très fraîche, serrant une bouteille qui, ainsi placée à l'horizontal, se vidait lentement mais sûrement de son contenu. Il sourit de cet état de fait. Quel idiot il faisait. Il aurait pu dire non à Sirius, mais il n'avait pas voulu froisser son ami. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dehors, dans la neige, malade.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair, ce qui s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée. Sa tête se remit à tourner violemment et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'allonger sur le dos en attendant que cela passe. Les sueurs froides étaient très fortes, et il ferma les yeux, se demandant si cela s'arrêterait un jour.

Tout à coup, un contact doux et frais se fit avec son front. Rien à voir avec la froidure de la neige qui commençait à lui mordre le dos et la nuque. Puis, toutes les sensations désagréables, extérieures ou intérieures, s'estompèrent, comme si on l'avait enveloppé d'une pellicule protectrice. Intrigué, il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières refusèrent de lui obéir. N'étant pas du genre à renoncer facilement, il lutta, sans succès. C'était comme si une force maintenait ses yeux clos. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller, profiter simplement du bien-être grandissant qu'il ressentait. C'était d'ailleurs fort agréable.

Mais non, il essaya une fois de plus de soulever ses paupières, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il était plongé dans le noir. Mais ce n'était pas un noir froid et enserrant, mordant. Non, il semblait plutôt velouté et enveloppant, agréable, teinté d'une douceur blanche.

Il n'était plus allongé sur l'herbe, dans la neige. Il se trouvait sur un matelas moelleux et chaud, sa tête reposant sur un oreiller des plus confortables.

Il n'était plus malade. Son estomac semblait vide de toute substance génératrice de malaise et sa tête ne résonnait plus comme une cathédrale. Ses perceptions étaient revenues à la normale et les nausées avaient complètement disparu.

Se disant qu'il s'était probablement passé plus de temps qu'il n'en avait eu l'impression, il se redressa. Son mouvement provoqua un léger déplacement d'air qui fit onduler quelque chose qui laissa filtrer une douce lumière diffuse. Probablement des tentures. Il avança sa main et toucha effectivement un tissu épais sur lequel il tira. Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait apparut à ses yeux, mais il n'y prêta guère attention. La lumière qui baignait la pièce, et surtout sa source l'obnubilait. La Lune, Pleine, brillait de son infinie pâleur, dans toute sa splendeur sereine.

Paniqué, Remus ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne se passa. Il ne sentit rien, si ce n'est que cette lumière particulière lui paraissait très agréable sur sa peau.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pour vêtement que la tenue d'Adam, il rouvrit les yeux, constata qu'il était toujours humain, et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. La pièce, circulaire, comportait un lit à baldaquin sur lequel il était assis et qui faisait face à une grande baie vitrée dont les deux battants étaient ouverts. A la gauche du pied du lit se trouvait une haute armoire avec un miroir, et à sa droite un élégant fauteuil et un chevalet sur lequel étaient posés des vêtements. Seule la lumière de la Lune éclairait la pièce, ce qui donnait une ambiance bleutée.

Remus se leva et examina les vêtements. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige, juste taillés pour lui, semblait-il. Il les passa et se regarda dans le miroir. Parfait. Il se surprit même à penser que bien habillé, il avait une certaine classe. Il haussa les épaules, chassant immédiatement cette pensée futile, et se dirigea vers le balcon sur lequel donnait la baie. La lumière de la Lune était encore plus resplendissante vue de là. Le décor alentour était magnifique. A une centaine de mètres débutait une forêt, dont la lisière était bordée par une rivière. En remontant le cours d'eau des yeux, Remus vit une belle cascade qui ne faisait ni trop ni trop peu de bruit. S'accoudant à la balustrade, le menton posé sur ses mains, il se laissa bercer par les sons environnants, son regard parcourant les détails du décor qui l'entourait.

Puis il vit une silhouette. Elle se promenait le long de la rivière, non loin de la cascade. De longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, une robe blanche et légère qui touchait le sol et gardait dénudés ses bras et ses épaules. Remus cligna des yeux pour être certain de ne pas rêver, et se redressa. Il avisa un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait du balcon jusqu'au sol en contrebas, et l'emprunta rapidement. D'un pas soutenu, poussé par il ne savait quel instinct, il rejoignit la demoiselle. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il ralentit l'allure, marchant à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien, continuant à avancer comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il garda également le silence, suivant simplement le chemin que ses pas semblaient tracer d'eux-mêmes pour lui. Ils gravirent un léger surplomb au-dessus de la rivière, tout proche de la cascade qui scintillait presque magiquement.

Il n'y avait pas moyen d'aller plus loin, et elle s'assit dans l'herbe douce. Remus l'imita, se plaçant tout à côté d'elle, l'effleurant presque. Il regardait les poissons jouer dans l'eau claire, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Il était parfaitement calme, il se sentait bien. Quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, il ne sursauta pas, se contentant de passer son bras autour d'elle et d'enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure. Des effluves océanes emplirent ses narines, enivrantes. De sa main libre, il caressa le bras de la demoiselle. Sa peau était douce comme celle d'un bébé. Elle lui rendit son geste, déboutonnant sa chemise pour atteindre son torse. Il soupira d'aise à ce contact agréable et chercha tranquillement comment ouvrir la robe. Sans gestes brusques, très calmement, il trouva une série de boutons dans son dos et les défit un à un. Pendant qu'il opérait, elle ouvrit son pantalon, puis fit tomber sa chemise. Il venait de finir de dégrafer la robe, et il laissa retomber ses bras pour que la chemise glisse toute seule. A son tour, il fit couler la robe sur les bras de sa compagne, révélant aussitôt une belle poitrine, parfaitement dessinée. Il la caressa doucement, et elle frémit, fermant les yeux. Il la prit sous la nuque et dans le dos pour l'allonger complètement dans l'herbe, puis il retira ses bras et passa ses doigts sur son visage, le dégageant des cheveux qui le masquaient. Elle tendit ses mains vers ses épaules et l'attira vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Sans précipitation aucune, il déposa baiser après baiser sur chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit, l'invitant à une exploration plus profonde, et il passa sa langue sur les douces lèvres avant de partir à la rencontre de son homologue. Il prit son temps, goûtant un peu plus à chaque fois. Puis leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, et les échanges devinrent plus passionnés. Il rompit alors le contact et se redressa quelque peu. Il attrapa la robe et la fit glisser vers le bas, découvrant des jambes lisses et claires. Ne restait plus sur elle qu'un morceau de toile blanche cachant son intimité. Il l'enserra, la pressant légèrement contre lui, et roula sur le côté afin de se retrouver allongé à son tour, l'ayant redressée dans le même temps. Elle se détacha et fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ce que lui-même ne soit plus vêtu que d'un morceau de toile. Son désir était parfaitement visible, mais il le contrôlait sans aucun problème. Ils avaient tout le temps, toute la nuit, et même plus si cette nuit décidait de durer une éternité.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, et il caressa ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Elle s'allongea sur lui, doucement, et il ferma les yeux, une vague de plaisir se déversant dans tout son corps. Elle l'embrassa, il lui rendit son baiser, ils se caressèrent, longuement, sans qu'aucune autre chose que leurs langues ou leurs bras n'esquisse le moindre geste. Alors, lentement, il enleva le bout de toile restant de sa compagne et ses doigts partirent à la recherche de la fleur de son plaisir. Elle se laissa faire, continuant de le caresser et de goûter à ses lèvres, poussant quelques petits sons de contentement. Puis, avec habileté, elle le débarrassa à son tour de son bout de toile superflu, et ses doigts parcoururent avec douceur la manifestation tendue de son désir. Il fallut peu de temps à Remus pour être tétanisé par le toucher expert de sa compagne. Il gémissait de plaisir, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pendant un bref instant, elle rompit le contact, juste le temps pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux et de la voir fondre sur lui. Il gémit encore, ses yeux s'étant refermés d'eux-mêmes. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, et leurs langues dialoguèrent encore. A l'intérieur d'elle, il sentit une coulée chaude l'entourer, l'inviter à aller plus avant. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Il l'entendit gémir à son tour, et son désir augmenta encore. Il roula de nouveau sur le côté, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. D'abord immobiles, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient simplement, leurs hanches commencèrent à s'entrechoquer, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que leur cri conjoint de plaisir ultime ne retentisse dans la nuit, accompagné du crépitement mélodieux de la cascade toute proche.

Il resta figé longtemps, à l'intérieur d'elle, savourant la généreuse chaleur que tout son corps lui prodiguait. Puis il se détacha et s'allongea sur le dos, dans l'herbe, contemplant la Lune. Sa compagne vint se blottir contre lui, jouant avec les poils de son torse. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, souriant. Pour une fois, sa pire ennemie ne l'avait pas torturé et semblait veiller sur lui comme sur l'un de ses enfants…

§X§

- Remus ! Remus, ouvre !

La voix insistait, encore et encore. Péniblement, Remus ouvrit les yeux. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'ami de la maison de Sirius. Comment il y était arrivé, il n'en savait rien. Mais son hôte continuait d'insister à la porte pour entrer, alors il enfila rapidement les vêtements sur la chaise et ouvrit.

- Et bien ! s'exclama Sirius. J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

Remus haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit.

- Bon, reprit son ami, tu peux me dire où tu étais passé ? Et… d'où sortent ces vêtements ?

L'interpellé se regarda. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige. Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Il raconta à Sirius comment il avait quitté la soirée, malade, comment il avait atterri quelque part où l'hiver n'était pas, où la Pleine lune ne l'avait pas transformé, comment il avait rencontré une jeune femme étrange, en évitant sciemment de préciser qu'il avait fait l'amour avec elle, et comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette chambre par Merlin seul savait quel moyen. A la fin de son récit, il fixa le sol, s'attendant à ce que Sirius se moque de lui. Mais celui-ci siffla. Remus l'interrogea du regard.

- Et bien, tu as probablement rencontré une Fée de la Lune. Je pensais qu'elles n'étaient qu'une légende…

Il sourit.

- Petit veinard ! J'espère que tu en as profité, parce qu'on dit qu'elles sont drôlement canons ! D'ailleurs, il paraît même qu'on ne sait plus se contrôler en leur présence ! T'as eu un super cadeau de Noël !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Allez, viens, un petit déjeuner royal nous attend ! James, Lily et Peter sont venus aussi…

Et il sortit. Remus l'entendit descendre l'escalier. Il sourit de l'ordre des priorités de son ami et se leva. Oui, en effet, Sirius avait raison, c'était un cadeau de Noël extraordinaire. Mais du point de vue de Remus, c'était la réconciliation passagère avec son ennemie tant de fois maudite qui était miraculeuse. Noël était vraiment le jour le plus magiquement surprenant qui existait…


End file.
